Field
This patent application generally relates to wireless audio speakers and systems, and more specifically to wireless audio speakers and speaker systems that include a main speaker unit adapted to electrically and mechanically interface with other speaker units and/or multiple exchangeable accessories that provide additional functionality.
Description of the Related Art
These days portable wireless speakers are being used more and more in varied indoor and outdoor environments including camping, hiking, climbing, travel, leisure, beach, boating, canoeing, fishing, surfing, paddle boarding, off-road driving, and other rugged and potentially weather and water prone environments. Applicants here have recognized that such activities often require, or are enhanced by, complimentary equipment, which may vary in desirability depending on the activity. Accordingly, a need is recognized here for a portable wireless speaker system that is particularly adapted to seamlessly interface with additional accessory equipment capable of enhancing the overall user experience.